


Extermination

by White Trenchcoat (white_trenchcoat)



Category: Kung Fu Panda - All Media Types
Genre: Backstory, But he is a homicidal maniac, Canon Compliant, Depressing, Gen, I love Shen, Implied Death, Its a genocide after all, LOTS of violence, heroics, pretty graphic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 19:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9781031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_trenchcoat/pseuds/White%20Trenchcoat
Summary: Set before the films.Lord Shen has heard a prophecy about being defeated by a warrior of black and white. In his rage and desperation, he attacks a nearby village of pandas.However, it wont be that easy, and he has a nasty shock waiting back home.Cross-posted to FF.net





	

**Author's Note:**

> The first (Good) fanfiction I ever wrote. I just fell in love with Lord Shen's character and wondered how the genocide went down. Written before Kung-fu Panda 3 but I think it's still in character for Li Shan.
> 
> Enjoy this tale of panda genocide. All comments/reviews welcomed.

First chapter, from Lord Shen's POV. Please comment as this is my first submission to... well, anything!

EDIT: Reduxed it, making it better with more descriptions. Might tweak a bit but the story will remain the same.

* * *

Shen dusted some dirt off one of the special alloy he had created, readying the wolf archers as they faced the village. It had to be perfect, with no mistakes. Just like in alchemy, the slightest miscalculation could spoil everything; this he learnt from experience, a familiar pain coming from his burnt talons. Perfection was hard, but he had achieved it. Now, this would cement it, and place him in the annals of history.

"Bows at the ready" ordered the Wolf Boss quietly, and each wolf pulled back the feather, arrows primed to launch. Each tip of the arrows had special explosive compounds that would ignite on contact. He was quite pleased with himself, although his parents didn't see the use for them. Did they not realise they had to defend themselves?

Lost in thought, Shen was nudged back to the situation by the Wolf Boss. "Let loose, and get the foot soldiers ready" ordered Shen lazily, preening himself.

 

"Fire" called his subordinate, and fifteen arrows flew through the night sky. An excitement rose up in Shen as he saw the flames begin to spread, screams of pain just mere annoyances to him. Why couldn't they die silently for his sake?

"Go" he ordered, unleashing the charge of wolves, all ready to mow down the survivors. Claws and mouths were used, handheld weapons breaking down doors. Shen remained on the outskirts with the Wolf Boss, surveying the carnage with a dignified air. The heat from the flames washed over him, comforting the royal peacock.

Eventually, the panda began fighting back. Walking sticks, pitchforks, hoes and shovels; anything to defend themselves. Shen laughed as the wolves were deadly and merciless, except for a few. Ready to punish them, he saw the reason why they were pausing.

A panda stood in front of the two dead wolves, a bloodied hammer in his hands. Wolves howled into the night, relaying words to the Lang Laobo, the Wolf Boss. "Lord Shen, our men have wrecked the houses. All living pandas are now outside" explained the animal, causing Shen to nod slowly.

Another wolf was mowed down by the panda who held off the nex by himself. incensed.by his henchmen's incompetence, he decided to enter the battle now.

In a fear technique taught by his martial arts master, Shen stood in front of the flames and opened his tail-feathers. A half-circle of darkness threw an ominous shadow to the scene, terrifying those who still fought.

Walking on, Shen came closer to the panda, another one jumping from the flames. The royal Peacock drew his sword and sliced the handle of the pitchfork in two. His metal talons slammed out, ripping into the animal. Wounded and bleeding, the panda was of no more interest to Shen who pointed with his sword into the ruins, directing wolves to get rid of survivors now.

A movement caught the Peacock's eye, alerting him to a small baby panda overshadowed by a house. "Get them all!" he cawed mercilessly, wing outstretched. The Wolf Boss and a comrade lunged forwards, teeth wide open to devour the defenseless baby.

Instead, a rake slammed into them, sending the wolves through the air. The Wolf Boss bounced back, almost hitting Shen who stepped aside, unruffled. The young Lord saw the other wolf whining and clutching his empty eye socket on the ground, useless now. He obviously had to do everything himself.

. "...go" Shen heard the panda say, and saw a second panda pick up the baby. Probably it's mother, but Shen couldn't tell. These rotten pandas all looked the same to him.

Ready to go into the fray himself, the Wolf Boss suddenly jumped forwards, claws out to shred the panda to pieces in a rage, his empty eye socket bleeding. Shen examined the scene. He had allowed himself to be careless, and a panda might get away.

This troubling thought caused Shen's mind to pause momentarily, but the peacock shook his head. "Forget him, get that panda that escaped!" screeched Shen, booting a wolf forwards . Three broke off from the attack to chase the panda, Shen in tow and cawing orders. Behind him, the two warriors prepared for a fight to the death.

**Author's Note:**

> Next: The Wolf Boss faces off against Po's father, and Shen enters the snowy forest to finish the job. Yes, there will be chapters on The reactions of Shen's parents later.


End file.
